


Wynonna's Treat

by EltasAldaron31



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV) RPF
Genre: Bisexual Wynonna Earp, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Hot Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexy Times, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EltasAldaron31/pseuds/EltasAldaron31
Summary: Realizing that Halloweens are gonna suck even more now, Wynonna finds comfort and pleasure in Eliza's arms.
Relationships: Wynonna Earp & Eliza Shapiro
Kudos: 2





	Wynonna's Treat

**Wynonna’s Treat**

Wynonna let herself stare at the Halloween display window. Something she never cared to do since her life turned upside down and got filled with monsters every goddamn day. But this morning, with the flurrying wind whipping around her she took the time to look at the gaudy pumpkins and sexy vampires tangled up in a mass of cotton polyester webbing in the dusty shop front.

“All they need now is sexy pink fog.” she mused. Her sight roved down to a small corner of the case where little baby pumpkin and bumble bee costumes enrobed an infant-sized mannequin. Her heart stopped a moment causing a sharp inhale of breath. The corners of her eyes stung suddenly and quickly she turned away blinking. Her steps took her resolutely to Shorty’s. Doc better have a good drink waiting for her.

Swinging into the bar, the place was lit. Likewise it was decorated in pumpkins that sprawled as trip hazards along the steps leading to the elegant rustic wooden bar that offered beverage. She looked about at the wraiths that were suspended from the rafters and the annoying green blue lighting behind them. “One drink Wynonna, then you’re out of here.” The heir steeled herself then took a seat at a stool. Doc had spied her and was already reaching for the good stuff. 

“I reckon you could use one of these today.” He slid the heavy tumbler filled with a double, towards Wynonna’s fingertips. She only wordlessly nodded before knocking it back in one mouthful. “What’s on your mind, Wynonna?”

“Nothing you want to be thinking about right now, so I decline to share.” She eyed the glass being refilled in front of her. _One more then I’m gone_ , she thought.

“Maybe I can help ease your mind later, after I close up, I could stop by your barn?” Doc’s smile was always charming and for a moment she considered it, but her pointed thought at the shop window was just too painful to consider a roll in the hay with her baby-daddy.

“No, not tonight, I think.” She shook her head, just as sad to have deflated his hopeful demeanour. She tapped his hand with a caring touch that promised that there would be another time. “Gotta go.” She nodded had turned away as Doc tipped his hat.

With whisky pumping in her blood, her steps grew fast and angry. She hated that she couldn’t see and would probably never see her daughter grow up. All the special holidays now always held heartbreaking melancholy that sometimes stayed all night. Though she knew from the shopfronts on the way and the eventual thinning of the crowds, her mind, as usual, was not prepared to suddenly be standing at Eliza’s motel room door. Hesitantly she brought her hand up to knock when the porch light came on and the door opened. Somehow, this woman always knew when she was coming. A small smile twisted her face, as Eliza’s answered with a mock suspicion.

“Wynonna Earp.” That brilliant smile always took the heir off guard. “I have treats and maybe a trick or two.” Light lashes batted in a wink.

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Wynonna boldly stepped in though the agent’s grasp was already tugging on her leather jacket. The momentum had them stumble into each other’s arms before their lips clashed hard. The few backward steps it took to the bed was spent shedding various articles of clothing. As layers stripped, shoulders were bared, along with long slender thighs and a perfectly muscled calf. When Eliza was down to her sublimely sexy lace underwear that Wynonna had gotten quite used to and always looked forward to seeing, the agent swung them around, reversing their positions. The edge of the bed caught the back of Wynonna’s knees and she fell into a voluminous amount of bedsheets already mounded up to one side so that she perfectly landed on it half reclined.

“Trick number one.” Elize chirped with a smile before easing the rest of the heir’s jeans off her legs. “Now for my treat.” With a chuckle she planted a trail of kisses all the way down Wynonna’s neck, stopping to pay homage to sexy collar bones before teasing her way down between two delicious perky breasts. The agent’s hands grabbed and massaged both at the same time, earning two hardening nipples for her trouble. With a slight pinch and roll of them Wynonna’s back arched up towards her mouth, bringing heat and rolling muscles that much closer. Her lips continued their assault, determinedly making their way down well-toned abs and to that soft womanly bit of skin that preceded a perfectly manicured triangular strip of hair. One of her hands left a boob then snaked its touch all the way down to the line where the hip meets pelvis. Both her hand and lips touched wetness at the same time as Wynonna offered up her throbbing secrets. 

Eliza found her intoxicating, she always had and suspected she always will. It brought out the primal side of her as she munched down hard on clit and silken folds of labia. The air above her head reverberated with Wynonna’s drawn out groan. She smiled against that pussy, enjoying the heir’s pleasure. She dipped the tip of her tongue in, tasting sex, lust and heat. She looked up to find the heir smiling down on her, Wynonna’s fingers clutching blonde strands. Eliza dipped in further, as far as her tongue could stroke and growled at the taste that flooded her mouth. Her pupils shot wide, ringed with the golden corneas of her dragon side. 

“Mmmm, there’s my treat.” Wynonna kept smiling and groaning, unfazed. She loved those eyes and what it meant whenever Eliza flashed them. She let the agent push all the buttons she needed pushed and rode that beautiful face till her eyes sagged shut with the impending wave of pleasure that shook her core. “Exactly what I needed today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween. Got inspired by the day so I actually wrote. Quite a trick for me these days. Enjoy!


End file.
